Shelter in the storm
by Lizella
Summary: Hermione has given up all hope of ever being part of her world again, a world that has died with the demise of one Harry Potter, but two men who once were her professors convince her that the fight is still going on.
1. Sad werewolf comes to sad whore

Authors note: Another beginning of a story. Only that for this one I really got plans. I will not tell you when this takes place, but you will not find any spoilers (I hope) for any of the existing books, the scene you will soon find out about. Okay, so my disclaimer is that I do not own any characters, except for Henry (isnt he a masterpiece?).

„Minnie, darling!" I detest Henrys voice, that demanding, arrogant tone he uses each time he demonstrates that I am a puppet on his strings. "Yes, Henry?" my voice betrayse my true feelings of hate and loathing towards him.

"I got a new client for you. He specifically asked for the pleasure of your company! So, get ready, my sweetie, he is waiting in room number six for you." He grins that perverted, sickening, twisted sort of smile, he likes to use with his "pets". "Oh and better be careful with this one, he looks a bit frail."

Simply terrific! Must be one of these rich, old men, who still try to get some sexual pleasure, even though nature has given up. Well, at least better than the young "gentlemen", who actually want to believe that you are in love with them, that you like what they do. That you enjoy their clumsy excuses for kisses and their eager hands on your body. I shiver with detest!

I quickly slip into my tight, dark red "work dress", apply make-up to hide my true face – red rouge, equally red lipstick, black eyeliner and mascara. I ask myself who the woman might be, that stares back from the mirror, with huge brown eyes. I will never get used to my blonde, short hair, I wish it were back to shoulder-length and bushy brown, the way Hermione Granger always detested it, but Minnie Dark secretly desires to have it again.

"Wonderful, my dear" Henry grins sickeningly and twitches my cheek. The sudden urge to slap him right into his puffy, red face, hits me again. But I have learned to withstand that urge.

I take a deep breath. In a second I will have to be the lusty vamp girl. I hate it. I sigh and open the door dramatically, all part of the show, then I elegantly hang my black scarf onto the chair.

"A pleasure of meeting you, Mr…?" I purr. I am getting far too good at this. "John Loredon". No, it can not be. Not after five years of hoping, of waiting and praying, of not wanting to believe that all others, that they all have gone. So long, way too long! I recognize that silent, hoarse voice, but I hesitate in fear of being wrong.

The man who faintly smiles at me, is even thinner than I remember him. His baggy brown trousers are too big and barely held in place by a belt that looks remarkably like a rope tied together. The beige t-shirt is patchy and I wont even talk about the shoes. Only a few remaining strands of light-brown are found in the grey hair. The pair of sad golden eyes regards me out of the ashen face with the long scars. He looks like an old man, though I know he is barely 45.

Five years! Five years since Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, has become Minnie Dark, the leading lady at "Henrys fantastic girls" club. And five years since Remus Lupin seems to have turned into John Loredon.

A part inside me wants to scream in anger, to shout and possibly slap him, but I know it is not his fault. I fear I might loose my control and cry, five years since I have seen someone from "my" world, whose services are not only for the Dark Lord.

"Who else?" I wisper. The question I have so long been burning to ask, finally escapes my lips. He is that spark of hope I have been looking for so long.

But I know we can not speak freely. Never will again. Eager ears are everywhere, just waiting for a slip of his or my tongue. No names. That is the rule. Having to talk in codes so noone will understand, except for us. How have we come this far?

"My two best friends?" I know the question is useless. After all I have seen both of them die.

He looks downward "No, Im sorry."

"How many?" My voice is barely more than a whisper. "Few."

"Why didnt you come sooner?" "We tried. Believe me" he seems desperate to make me have faith in his words. And I do. "We have spent most of our time searching. But the few who survived" his voice cracks "they have gone into hiding." Who can blame them? I have too!

"Tell me something" desperation for news of the people I knew. "About your life." He sighs. I sit down on the bed next to him.

"Someone who once taught you and I live together in a small appartement. He has to stay at home, no matter how much he objects to it, and I try to earn money." He gestures to his patched clothing "withouth much luck – part-time librarian, but I fear that someone who can only carry a maximum of 10 books is not much good." He grows silent. "And you?"

I try to laugh. With my hands I indicate towards my outfit, the red curtains, the bed we sit on. "Life is wonderful." When have I become so bitter? "Im sorry." He seems to be sorry quite often. "Its not your fault."

A knock on the door almost makes me jump. "Darling, five minutes left." Never have I wanted to disobey Henry more than now.

"You did not come here for the…services, did you?" Having asked the question I feel quite stupid. He looks shocked, almost offended and draws back. "Not that I thought it was your only reason, but…" I try to justify myself. After all, what is the reason men go into a bordell for?

"I am gay, Minnie." I am not surprised about the fact, but rather astonished that he has just told me something so personal. I discover that I truly know nothing about this man I have fought with against Voldemort.

I think of Sirius Black. "I am sorry about his death." "Five years is a long time." But I hear how much he misses him, its all in his silent voice.

"Minnie, next client." Again Henry. More persistant this time.

Remus stands up, I can not help but notice how slowly he does this. The full moon has only been three days ago, but I know there are way more reasons. "Will you come back?" I know that when he leaves I will be on my own again, an outsider, a witch in a house of muggle prostitutes. Again he gives me that sad, defeated smile, a smile that is much more painful than any tear could ever be. "If you want me as a regular client." And I watch him limp out the door.


	2. Bat visits inspite of himself

Confusion reigns my mind, makes it twist and go in circles. My life has come back to me. The girl I once was, the girl I loved to be, so young, so innocent, the days I have so often dreamed about. I knew they were lost forever a long time ago. But today a part of myself has decided to return, to show me that my world has not died completely, that there is, if not hope, then at least consolation.

I look out of the window, onto the now silent, dark street. At five in the morning, even a bordell has quietened down. The girls a sleeping, well except for the one Henry has decided to keep as his pleasure today. But I am too confused to enjoy the distraction of slumber now.

A sheet of paper, a pen and my hand that intends of telling the only person of my past life, I am still in contact with, of todays visit. I do know about the consequences, but she needs to be informed, she has a right to see the same glimmer on the horizon as I do.

"Dear Ginevra,

How have you been? The weather here in Lancaster is rather strange – there has been such an amount of rain in the last days, but today an unexpected ray of sunlight broke through. I had not thought such a change of the climax possible and was rather fondly surprised. As it seems the weather prophet has declared that it will remain so in the upcoming weeks.

Do not forget to heartily greet your husband and your father-in-law from me.

Yours Silvia"

Our letters always ran that way, rather strange for a spectators eye. But in a world full of riddles and treachery, the only possibility of communicating with Ginny, former Weasley, nowadays Malfoy, was through this web of words. We had to be careful, Malfoy senior looked through her post. But he even seemed to like Miss Silvia Krutz who always greeted him so politely in her letters. If he only knew. But heaven help Ginny if he ever found out.

Then, three days later, the second ghost of my past appeared. In advance Henry gave me a pair of rusty handcuffs. "You might need them for this one." He tried to smile at me, but ended up in his sickening grin again.

The man was tall and skinny and wore completely black, with his chalk-white face and the oily shoulder-length black hair that showed a first few grey strands, he could have been mistaken for a goth of some sorts. But I recognized him, not only by his appearance, but at the way his black, tunnely eyes kept chilling me through and through. Another person who did not belong here, another man of my past, had come back.

"Good evening, Miss Dark" even the velvety voice with which he mocks my new name has stayed the same.

Suddenly I am painfully aware of the handcuffs that dangle from my right hand. "Intend on using those?" he cocks an eyebrow. I lay them onto the table, glad to get rid off them, not to mention being spared the use.

"And may I ask your name, Sir?" Quid pro quo. "Samuel Sunshine" I want to smile – almost. "How fitting!" "The person I share an appartement with" the words sound strange coming from him "seems to think it less suspecting." For an instant I wonder if not all effects of war are only bad?

"Does he know of your being here?" "No." He snorts disdainfully. "But I am sure the little Miss Know-it-all is going to tell him.". I look into his eyes. But I am no child any longer. "Miss Know-it-all has died." When did my tone become so harsh, so cynical. I dearly hope I am not turning into him. "She deceased five years ago." And to my great surprise he only nods. He has acknowledged that I am a grown woman now.

"Why did you come here? Your roommate" he almost flinches at the word "mentioned that you should not go out?" I wonder if I sound like a mother scolding her child for playing in the streets at night. "Oh, did he?" The silkiness in his voice tells me that Remus might be on the receiving end for my comment. "Gladly it is not up to him to decide that. I have been capable of taking care of myself for most of my life, I would manage without his bemothering."

Time for a change of topic. "The two of you have tried to find me?" "Not so arrogant, Miss Dark, we have tried to find anyone who was neither killed, captured or" an expression of hate crosses his face and I am sure that I would never want to oppose him "joined him willingly." "And?" my curiosity almost kills me. "We have been digging up many graves."

"You know of Mrs Malfoy?" I ask, expressing my concern for Ginny. "We do." It is just a statement. But I understand. It is the "we can do nothing to help her" I have been waiting for.

He is already on his way out, his mannerism tells me that he is about to leave. But the first desperacy I felt when I had met Remus, was not as strong any longer. I knew they would come back. I was a part of their lives now. And they were a part of mine.

"Oh and Miss Dark" he again turns towards me and slyly tells me "I, in contrary to my roommate, do not object to the use of your services." I almost expect his coat to billow as he strolls out.

Five years ago I would now have clearly remembered why he had been the most hated teacher at Hogwarts and the reasons for the terror and fear he inspired in most of his pupils.

But the comment did not hurt me any longer, he had simply stated a fact, I was a whore after all and he was just an aging cynical man. He could not insult me any longer.

"He should not have come here!" Remus seemed actually angry, which clashed with his usual shy, honest demeanor "I told him not to leave the house. But did he listen? Of course not. He never does. At least not to me!" He sinks onto the bed. I sit down next to him and listen. Noone would expect how often I encountered men in my business, who needed to talk, to get it off, it helped them much more than any sexual pleasures. I only was astonished, as he had never seemed to be much of a talker to me.

"I thought they had caught him, when I got home after work and he was not there. Imagined they had killed him or worse…" he trailed off. I feel the urge to somehow defend Severus Snape, which annoys me a lot. "He is a grown man" I try to intervene.

"You do now know, Minnie" he looks at me out of those sad golden eyes which can tell so many sorry-tales, but now I got a sorry-tale of my own. "You did not see him then." He sighs as the memories pass across his worn forehead. "He was nothing more than a bundle of black and bloodied clothes, when I found him. You know what they did to those who fought against their master." I tear rins down my cheek – I knew. " Imagine what the payback for a traitor must be like. I took him in and told him to stay in my appartement. Of course he does not listen. They still think that he has been dead for three years. But if they ever find him." He closes his eyes.

When he has regained his composure, he faces me and I know something important is going on. "I have to ask you a question. Samuel and I have been discussing this and I somehow managed to convince him. Would you like to live with us?"

It must be a dream. You know when you think of this dark tunnel before you seem to die. And then suddenly there is this white blinding light, that offers you an escape. " I have offered Henry a sum he could not resist." All his money, my mind tells me. He has really given Henry all of the little he earns, to "buy" me. He looks clearly not fond at the idea of "buying" me.

"Of course I want to" what a question! "Thank you!" I feel like a little girl again, all giddy and happy. How few girls ever get out of this business once they get caught. They are like captivated flies, that will forever stick onto the glue of the trap plant until they are digested. I had escaped Henrys clutches.

How strange that Remus Lupin and Severus Snape have decided to free me of my world of darkness and decided to show me some light. I slightly kiss Remus on the cheek and notice how he blushes embarrassed. "When can we go?" is my only question.


	3. What is a home?

Nothing feels better than waving Henry the final goodbye. Of course he tries convincing me to stay, which only shows me how right my decision was. Saying farewell to the other girls is much harder. "Good luck with him." Rita whispers "He looks really nice, very sad, but kind." "I know. He is."

It seems to be a long, silent way around a hundred corners and hidden ways until we finally reach an old house and then, in the third floor, Remus knocks on an old oaken door, with many wormholes. So this is going to be my future home.

"Who is there?" Severus sneers behind the door. "The lovely man you share this appartement with and a pretty young maiden" Remus seems more cheerful for a moment. The door is openend and Severus frowns at us. "I will have to let you in then, though I would prefer not to."

There are only three rooms – a bathroom, a bedroom – where hastily a third bunk bed has been put up and a sort of mix of kitchen and living room. But to me it seems like the world. "It is wonderful" I smilingly tell Remus. "Then your expectations must be really low." Snape criticizes.

It knocks on the door. Snape snorts and Remus gives him a disapproving glance while opening the door.

An old woman with frizzy grey hair and a deformed linnen dress stands there, looking quite convincingly like a female dragon. "Mr Loredon" she rasps in an unfeminine deep voice "I wondered if you would enjoy coming for tea this supper." She twitches with her right eye. "Jenny will be there."

When she takes notice of me, her eyebrows come together. "Oh, is this, lady" she spits the word out "your girlfriend? I really expected more of you." Remus blushes slightly and tells me sorry with his eyes. "Oh, no." he declines "She is Samuels girlfriend." Snape gives him an icy glare.

The old dragon seems to deem it fitting. "Well, is she not a bit young, for you? I guess in her profession" again the spitting out of a bad taste in her mouth, she even rubs the wooden cross around her neck "you have to take what you get." "Ah, tea at five…I am looking forward to meeting Jenny." Remus hastily assures the dragon and closes the door.

"Jenny? But I thought…" Snape looks almost amused at my wonderment. "Wait" Remus crams in a drawer next to his bed. "Here" He pulls out a picture of Jenny, who turns out to be a forty-year old version of the dragon, only with more weigth put on.

"A proof for only the inner beauty that counts" Snape mocks.

Remus shakes his head. "He knows I do it, because we would be homeless otherwise. I do not enjoy fooling anyone like that. I do not understand why Mrs Wrinkles wants me as a son-in-law anyway."

"What better than a shy, limping, poor, badly-dressed man that looks twenty years older his age?" Snape sneers. "Any offence unintended, Mr Sunshine?" Remus returns.

"Just do not mention my two small handicaps to her." Remus tells me.

Snape frowns. "The dragon believes that the cage is for some plays that I enjoy. She even asked John if I forced myself onto him." Snape looks definitely disgusted.

"I keep telling her that Samuel is my friend, but she does not believe me" Remus says exasperately. If I were not seeing it with my very own eyes, I would not have believed it either.

"What a luck she has not discovered your shrine yet."Snape warns. Remus drops his head. "Your shrine?" I ask him. "Oh, only Samuel calls it that way." He shows me a photograph of a younger Remus holding hands with an alive Sirius Black. Snape snorts and the picture Black kisses the picture Remus on the mouth as if to show him.

"Our dear Jenny is rather smitten with John – no idea why."

" I , on the other hand, can understand perfectly why she is deadly scared of Samuel."

And I find myself envying the three years the had spent together, while I had been alone.

Five oclock comes and Remus leaves for his tea with Jenny.

"Since John is occupied for at least an hour, you get to enjoy my company for that time. Keen on trying out some of the things the old dragon hinted I enjoy doing?" But Snapes voice is less mocking now.

He is much better at hiding his weariness, than Remus is, who does not even try to. But I can tell that five years leave noone unscathed, not even the grumpy, cynical former Potionsmaster.

He has lost his power of intimidating me. He is simply a tired man and I wonder how Neville could ever be that scared of him.

"Satisfied with my appearance, Miss Dark?" he snorts. "Minnie" I reply. I expect him to ignore my offer of first name basis, but instead he retorts "Then Samuel, Mr Sunshine is just asked too much." I wonder how the small girlish giggle escapes my mouth.

"Well Miss…Minnie, I had no idea my company is that entertaining." "Oh, but it is!"

"So how is your living-together arrangement?" I feel getting more relaxed, talking to Samuel is not as hard as answering to Snape always was. "I suppose you can get used to almost everything."

But in my ears he does not seem too unhappy. After all, what had I expected, getting him to admit that he has established a friendship with Remus Lupin. Not in this world. And I am even glad for it. It shows that at least some things never change. And that thought is comforting.

"Did you know he is…?" Severus sneers. "It was all too easy to notice the way he was always drooling all over Black at school. Not that the moron ever noticed until the order met at his estate. And then he foolishly gets himself killed to leave John alone again." And there was real sympathy for Remus in his words, although almost drowned by the still remaining hatred towards Black.

Remus returns with his scarred face quite neutrally, after an hour. "Enjoyed yourself?" Severus asks in a bored voice. "It is not as terrible as you make it sound, Samuel" Remus scolds him. "You know we should be grateful for this appartement. And Jenny is much more pleasant than her mother. Spending some time with her is better than living on the street, believe me."

My conscience pangs guiltily inside my mind. "I am sorry, that I caused you so much problems." The "moneterial" remains unspoken.

"No" Remus rather strongly states "We are very glad to have you here." And because he is honest Gryffindor Remus, I believe him.

"I will try to find an employment tomorrow" I tell them. I know my duties. "A decent one?" Severus raises his eyebrow. "Yes!" I tell him off.


End file.
